Home
by YnzYnz-chan
Summary: One-shot: Some scenes from Volume 22 Chapter 240. My wishful, but not so sappy ending. My story about what happened once they finally went back home after the graduation at Ishiyama High.


**One-Shot **

* * *

Graduation day at _Ishiyama High _has finally come. Furuichi, currently delivering his 'honor student speech' when some loud explosion at the roof stop him from continuing his speech.

Everyone dumbfounded, jaw-dropped seeing the huge dragon. Some were shocked, whilst some smirked seeing the person or atleast the persons they all wanted to see.

And after six months of wandering around the Demon's world, Tatsumi Oga, Hildagarde, baby Beel, and Alaindelon came back to human's world with an unexpected visitors with them, Lamia ,a baby girl and a dragon.

"You called?" Oga asked. "This took longer than necessary. Alaindelon got eaten by a dragon, and when we got him out, he wasn't able to teleport. So we just rode the dragon here." He stated calmly.

"Oga? What the?!" Furuichi exclaimed, too surprised and at the same time frighten seeing the huge dragon next to him.

"Oh this is the guy who ate him. This is called Gorgon Zora. So I whooped his ass and made him my pet." Oga Tatsumi explained. "But whatever, we did make it on time. For graduation."

"Hilda!"

"Ai!" Someone said from behind.

"Wait a second...who's that?!" Furuichi asked, pointing at Oga's left shoulder.

"Oh...They wanted me to look after her too." Oga replied, talking about the baby girl on his left shoulder.

"She was the Overlord's daughter, Nico. She was born recently." The pink-hair girl butted in.

"Lamia!" Exclaimed Furuichi, more surprised to see Lamia came along with them.

"Well it's Beel's little sister. She's already a handful." He said.

"Adah!" "Cha!" Said the two babies, fighting on his back.

"I... I...don't believe you." Said Furuichi.

TKKH members smile and grin. "You're late damn it!" Toujo said, Aoi blusing seeing him again.

"But wait a minute!" Yelled Furuichi.

"Beel didn't matured at all!" They all shouted in unison.

"Hm? He can say two words now...right?" Asked Oga.

"Ai Furuichin ." Baby Beel answered, that surprised them all.

Everyone approach Oga, patting his head, while some girls cuddling Beel and his sister. They were all glad to see them back.

"Welcome back...home...Everyone." Said the teary-eyed Furuichi, holding his best friend on both shoulder. He was really happy to know that all of them was safe.

* * *

After they ate a delicious dinner, that Oga's family prepared for them as a celebration, Furuichi, Lamia and Alaindelon decided to go and spend the night at Furuichi's house,and of course, taking the dragon with them.

Oga and Hilda went upstairs to give the two babies a bath and stunned to see his bedroom.

"What the hell!" Oga yelled.

Misaki whose standing from behind, slapped his back with full force and smirked at him. "Aren't you happy my dear brother?"

"Happy about what?"

"Oh come on... You see, while you're gone I transfer to Osaka for my work, so I lived on my own from now on. I suggested Mom and Dad that it's better to expand your bedroom so Hilda-chan can sleep with you. And I got you a queen size bed As a gift." She grinned.

He saw that Misaki's room walls that divided between rooms was gone and extended to his own, giving them a huge space. "No way she'll sleep with me. And what on earth that pinkish crib and green small bed doing here in my room anyways?"

"That...well there's a weird delivery boy came saying that those was a gift from Macau for Beel-chan..." She stopped and squeeze the baby girl's cheeks. "And for Nico-chan...that's how we found out that you had a new baby."

"No she's not our..." Misaki shoved her hand to his mouth to shut him up.

She approached Hilda and took her both hands. "Welcome back home Hilda-chan." Then embraced her. Hilda smile and felt the unexplained feelings she'd never felt before. Having someone welcoming you home Was a really great feeling She can ever had in her whole life.

Oga's mother joined them with a teary eyes. "We miss you all...welcome home...Hilda-chan..." She said, in a very motherly way.

Tatsumi smile, but not really wanted to show it, watching the scene in front of him. "Tch. Enough drama. We need to give Beel and Nico a bath now...bitch." A strong punch on his face from his sister.

"By the way Tatsumi, we'll be out for two days so you have the house alone with Hilda-chan. Be sure to treat her well..hihihi. Never thought that you had that in you. Following and staying with Hilda-chan in Macau coz you're having a new baby. How sweet of you Tatsumi." Teased Misaki, making Oga and Hilda blushed a bit.

"Oh shut it!" Come on bitch."

* * *

Hilda tuck baby Nico on her crib, while Oga put Beel on his own bed. He's making sure that boarders on each side were done properly to avoid the green-haired baby from falling.

Both of them were wearing their pajamas getting ready to sleep. Hilda took a glance at the guy before leaving the bedrrom.

A strong grip on her wrists stop her from going out. She glare at him, not knowing the reason why the stupid contractor stopping her. She cocked her head to checked the two babies sound asleep. "What do you want idiot?" She asked, wearing her stoic face.

"Bitch...damn you..." Oga cursed, scratched the back of his head and look away. "Everyone told you this...but I didn't...yet..." He grinned and look straight at her. "I ... i wanted to welcomed you home...too.."

Hilda was shock and felt her face redden but remain calm. She raise her eyebrow and yank his hand away from her. Without any words, she went back inside and lay down to his new queen-size bed.

"Oi...you damn woman! What the hell are you doing...this is my bed...you bitch!"

"Shut up you fool!" She answer back, then turned her back on him before uttering another words. "From now on I'll sleep here."

"What...you crazy bitch!"

"Coz...this is my room too...my home..." She almost whispered, but Oga still able to hear it and smirk.

And he walk and lay down next to her. He slowly hold and lift her head to let the blonde woman to used his arm as a pillow and hugged her slender waist. "Yeah...finally ...we're home..."

Hilda turn around to face him and snuggle. "Fool."

Oga embrace her closer and tighter. "Bitch."

**-OWARI-**

* * *

**A/N: My very first Beelzebub fanfic, and my grammar wasn't really good...so please be gentle to me hehe... This is from the last chapter and I just added some interaction at the end when they went back 'home' and I always wish that there was a scene like this hehehe...**


End file.
